


Sunrises and Snoozing

by sealthedeal



Series: ZOSAN - One Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, First story, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealthedeal/pseuds/sealthedeal
Summary: Sanji is up early in the morning and decides to sit out on deck and enjoy the sunrise. However his morning takes an unexpected turn for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot/story I have ever written! I just wanted to mess around a bit haha.  
> This one shot is inspired by a prompt I found on google; “There was something about him. Something about the way he watched me.” Hope you enjoy! And hopefully it's not too cliche!

5:50am

  
Sanji stood where he always was this early in the morning, the kitchen. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. Moments like these were quite rare around here with the amount of loud mouth and rowdy males usually running around the ship. He felt bad for all the things his precious angels, Nami and Robin, had to put up with around here.  
He was preparing a batter of pancakes for whenever his crewmates would decide to rise from their slumber. However that wouldn’t be for a while. He placed his finished batter in the fridge, ready to be used.

  
Feeling like there was no point in going back to sleep, Sanji headed out onto the deck. He sat down on a patch of grass, resting his head on his knees as he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. As he was feeling more restless, he lit himself a cigarette. The morning breeze made it quite a challenge to do so. He cupped his hand around the flame, obstructing the wind from blowing it out.

  
He took a long drag as he watched the sun start to rise. He then noticed a moving pile of grass. And that would be the marimo. What was he doing up this early? “Oi, marimo,” Sanji called as he raised his hand to signal his whereabouts.  
Zoro didn’t respond, however he looked his way and grunted, slowly making his way to the spot Sanji had reserved for himself originally. He continued to make his way towards him, until he gently lowered himself down next to the cook.

  
Zoro rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. “Sanji” Zoro said as he begun to lay down and place his hands behind his head.  
Sanji was taken back by this. Everything that came out of that marimo’s mouth was usually crap. He couldn’t remember the last time Zoro had used his actual name, better yet he didn’t want to admit that he liked it when he did.  
“You sick or something cook? You’re looking paler than usual” Zoro hummed. This earned him a weak elbow to the rib. He continued to watch Sanji carefully as he proceed to lie down next to him.  
As Sanji was lying down he decided to face Zoro. Zoro reciprocated his action and rolled over onto his side to face him.  
It felt like an odd thing for the two men. Lying down next to each other as the sun rose. The eye contact was also new, not to mention they were so close.  
The two lied there in silence, blue orbs staring into bronze ones.

  
“Ma-ri-mo” Sanji whispered in syllables.  
What happened next was not what Sanji was expecting. Zoro let out a deep breath and shifted himself closer to Sanji; allowing his head to lean against the blonde cook’s chest. Although it was unexpected and very unlike Zoro, he let himself relax into this rather intimate position.  
“I knew you had a soft spot for me somewhere in that pea brain of yours,” Sanji chuckled as he experimentally combed his fingers gently through surprisingly soft marimo hair. Zoro let out some low grumbles as he did so.

  
It was an odd thing. The two of them fought constantly when around each other but he couldn’t help but feel like it was an act in front of the crew. They didn’t always have to be at each other’s throats. They had many civil moments when they were alone but none of them were like this. This felt intimate.  
He couldn’t deny that he felt attracted to the marimo. He was not open about his sexuality to his crew, or anyone for a matter of fact. He doesn’t really know why he hasn’t told them about him being bisexual. He just figures that he will tell them when he feels like the time is right.

  
Sanji was about to rest his head on Zoro’s but instead Zoro looked up at him with the gentlest smile he had ever seen the man wear. They stayed still like that for a moment, examining and taking in each other’s facial features. Sanji found that Zoro had quite a cute face when he wasn’t in his rather constant state of frowning.  
Zoro then leveled himself with Sanji, so that they were the same height. They were extremely close at this point, their bodies were almost completely in contact with each other. Sanji could feel his face heating up and quickly becoming a deep shade of pink. Zoro smirked at this and inched himself even closer to cook, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
As Zoro pulled back, Sanji looked dazed and lustfully into his eyes. He wrapped his hands behind the swordsman’s neck, closing the aching gap between the two as his slightly chapped lips came in contact with surprisingly soft ones.

  
Zoro’s eyes widened slightly, a rosy red bringing life to his tan face as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.  
Zoro lazily placed his hands on Sanji’s hips, slowly tracing his fingers up the sides of his torso, stopping occasionally to hold him still. Sanji’s arms tangled around Zoro, tracing circles on his back as he gently pulled away from the kiss, feeling breathless. Their foreheads touched as he regained his breath.  
“So you’ve come to like me, shit cook?” Zoro let out in between breaths. Sanji merely smiled at him and rubbed the back of his head, resting his weight against Zoro’s in a lazy-yet comforting embrace.

  
The two began to doze off into a comfortable state of slumber.

-

  
“Sanji? Zoro?” Chopper said quietly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, causing the two older men to separate themselves, coughing at the sudden appearance of their little reindeer friend.  
“Can I join the hug too?” The younger one said as if he felt lonely.  
Zoro glanced over to Sanji briefly, he gently smiled at the blonde. He chuckled, “Sure thing buddy.”


End file.
